Heaven's In Here
by theoofoof
Summary: My version of what happened after Alex walked into the pub at the end of 3.08, so spoilers obviously. Complete for the moment. If I have time, I may add more.
1. Chapter 1

**So after the finale last night, my muse wouldn't let me rest until I got this out. It's my way of dealing with the ending. First Ashes to Ashes story so please be kind. Title is taken from a David Bowie song, but the song doesn't relate to this fic.**

Alex felt the warmth of the pub as she closed the door behind her, Molly's scarf still held tightly in her hand. She looked around trying to take it all in; the bar seemed to go on forever and there were people milling around everywhere. She saw Shaz, Chris & Ray out of the corner of her eye, sat at a corner table not to dissimilar to that which she and Gene used to occupy in Luigi's. Was this is? Was this heaven? A pub? Might have been Gene's idea of heaven but it certainly wasn't hers. She was never really into drinking alone. She didn't want to be dead; she wanted to go home to Molly. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought of her daughter; Alex knew only too well how hard she was going to find the next few years, growing up without her Mum. She knew Evan would look after her. Hell, even Pete might put in an appearance in her life.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; she whipped round and came face to face with someone she had once thought she would never see again,

"S-Sam?"

"Alex," he stated simply, "Once I found out what this world was, I never wanted to see any of the old team in here. And I certainly never thought I'd see you here."

"You worked it out; you solved the mystery. That's why you asked Gene to help you – you knew it was your time to leave. You didn't want to tell him or the others the painful truth about this world, but at the same time you couldn't just disappear. So you let them think you died." Sam nodded solemnly,

"They weren't ready to know; they were happy here. Hadn't quite planned on the arrival of Jim Keats though!"

"No, could've done without him. But at least now they're ready," Alex assured.

"What about you? Are you ready?" he asked taking her hand. Alex looked at him. She'd lost both her daughter and the man she loved in the space of less than 5 minutes. If you were ready, surely you were supposed to be at peace with your demise, and she certainly wasn't.

"I don't know that I am, Sam," she admitted, tears trickling down her cheek. She turned back to the door, "I don't want to be alone. I need him Sam; I can't leave him. Not like this." Coming to a decision she snatched her hand out of Sam's and ran back towards the door. But as she reached out for the door it swung open and she fell forwards, right into the arms of the man she was trying so desperately to return to.

"Why is it that I always have to catch you Bols?" came the familiar gruff voice as strong arms wrapped themselves around her and kept her on her feet.

"Gene? You're here! But I thought-" Gene cut her off with a

"Plenty of time for explanations Bolly, we've got forever. Right now I need a drink. Ray?"

**I have an idea of how to continue this for a couple more chapters if people want me to?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in my rush to post the first chapter, I forgot to post the disclaimer. I don't own anything - if I did, then I can assure you we wouldn't all be feeling the need to write all this fluffy stuff. **

**A little unsure about the Sam/Gene bit in this chapter, as I didn't watch LOM so I don't know how they intereacted with each other, but I've been assured by becstarrr that it's okay. I'll let you decide. Other than that, it's unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

Gene downed his scotch and placed his glass on the bar. He looked across the room and his eyes fell on Alex. They'd become separated when, in their delight at having their Guv with them, Ray and Chris had dragged Gene to the bar. Alex was now sitting at a table with Shaz and Annie, but she wasn't engaging in any conversation with them; she was just staring into her half-empty wine glass. It pained him to see her like that, but he had to remind himself that while he had lived another 5 months in his realm, to her it would seem like only a hour since she found out that she wouldn't return home, that she'd never see her daughter again.

"She'll be okay you know," came a familiar voice. Gene turned to see Sam place his also empty glass on the bar. "Nelson, same again for me and The Guv," he called to Nelson, before adding with a nod at Gene, "but he's paying."

"Bloody cheek!" retorted Gene. Nelson returned quickly with their drinks and after taking a long drag of his, Gene faced Sam, "Will she really be okay?

"She's a fighter Gene; she'll get through this. It's just all a bit raw for her at the moment. She's not had as long as you to get her head round everything." Sam let his words sink in, before continuing, "Look Guv, I want to apologise; for not being able to tell you the truth. I just wasn't strong enough to put you through that."

"Stop it." Gene told him sternly, "You're talking like a nancy boy again!" Sam chuckled, 'some things never change,' he thought. Other things did change though; there was a softness about the Guv that Sam hadn't seen before. He had a hunch as to the reasons for this and as he followed Gene's gaze to the small table where the girls sat, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Go to her; she needs you." he instructed, smiling as Gene, for once, didn't argue and pushed himself away from the bar before heading over to the table in the far corner.

Alex looked up; sensing Gene's presence as he approached the table and smiled, but Gene noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He nodded a greeting to Shaz and Annie who then discreetly moved from the table to give them some privacy.

"Hi," Gene began nervously.

"Hi," she returned, shuffling up the bench slightly so he could take a seat next to her. The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, before Alex could take it no longer. "Earlier, you said something about explanations," she prompted.

"I thought I'd be okay in that world Bolly, saving souls. It was what I did, what I'd always done y'know, even if I may not 'ave been aware of it. But when I went back to the office it just weren't the same; not without the team, not without..." he trailed off, not knowing if he had the courage to finish that sentence. He didn't know where they stood now; death could do funny things to a person and he was uncertain what she would want from him. "And then the new DI, Roberts arrived; right pain in the arse 'e was. Much more annoyin' than Tyler or you; not that I would've thought that would be possible but there yer go. And 'e needed help Bols. I couldn't just leave 'im flounderin', could I?"

"No, I suppose you couldn't," she agreed; after all, that wasn't Gene's way. Then, suddenly realising that time had been moving a lot slower where she was than where Gene had been, she asked. "H-how long...how long have we been gone? For you I mean," praying that he wouldn't have had to endure a great period of loneliness.

"About 5 months." Alex took a sharp intake of breath, her thoughts filled with images of Gene sat alone in his office, reliving the memories of his death; no one to talk to about it, no one to confide in; no one to trust.

"I should never have left you Gene, I'm sorry. I didn't realise until after I came in here that I wasn't ready, I wasn't at peace. That's why I was running to the door when you came in; I was trying to get back." Gene lifted a hand to her cheek to wipe away a stray tear that she hadn't even realised had fallen.

"Why? 'Onestly! Wimmin! Never bloody satisfied," he joked, until he saw the flash of pain in her eyes before she lowered her gaze to her glass once again. 'Shit!' he thought, even after everything he still managed to hurt her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that 'ow it sounded." He tried to justify why he'd sent her away. He hadn't wanted her to carry the burden of the lost souls; that was his job. He couldn't put her through that. Although, he'd known as soon as he'd returned to CID that he'd made the wrong choice but then Roberts had arrived and delayed his efforts to get here. "It was your time; there was nothing left for you in that world Bols."

"There was you," she stated, looking up at him. And with those three words the atmosphere around them changed and Gene began to think that what he'd longed for all these lonely months might finally happen. Their last kiss had plagued his dreams but he hadn't dared hope that had meant anything more than goodbye. But now, as their faces moved towards each other and he felt her breath on his lips, he knew it had held far more meaning.

Their lips touched tentatively at first; gently brushing over each others, but quickly the 3 years of built up passion took over and their tongues duelled for dominance. After a few minutes they both pulled away breathless.

"Alex," Gene began but was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Ssh! No more talking. Not tonight," she told him before capturing his lips in hers once more.

**Well? What did you think? Want more?**


End file.
